Ouija Curse
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Setelah menjalani ujian semester, Shikamaru dkk mencoba menantang adrenalin dengan melakukan kegiatan pemanggilan arwah menggunakan medium papan Ouija. Di sebuah krematorium tua pada waktu malam hari. Namun, apa yang arwah tersebut coba sampaikan benar-benar ganjil. Shikamaru akhirnya paham apa maksud sebenarnya. /ONESHOT, RnR?/


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

 **WARNING : Alternate Universe, Bit OOC, Oneshot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Ouija Curse ~**

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya seorang lelaki remaja berambut pirang jabrik yang mengenakan kaos oranye polos. Kepada kedua temannya yang berada di hadapannya.

"Entahlah. Aku kan bukan pemimpinnya." sahut lelaki yang memiliki sepasang tato taring di kedua pipinya. Ia lirikkan bola matanya ke orang terakhir yang berada di tempat itu.

Orang yang dituju hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pendek. "Haaah, merepotkan. Kita tunggu saja kalau begitu."

Mereka berdua terdiam membisu di tempatnya masing-masing. Duduk bersila mengelilingi sebuah papan berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna dasar cokelat muda. Di permukaan papan tersebut tercetak dua puluh enam abjad alfabet ditambah kesepuluh angka yang berderet tepat di bawah sekumpulan huruf. Angka dari satu sampai nol. Ada pula kata YES, NO, HOME, serta GOOD BYE yang berada di tepian papan itu.

Mereka berniat ingin memainkan permainan terlarang itu. Ouija. Sebuah permainan pemanggilan arwah yang sebenarnya berasal dari daratan China pada masa kekaisaran Dinasti Song masih berjaya.

Shikamaru selaku pemimpin dalam permainan berbahaya ini, memilih tempat sebuah krematorium tua di bawah bukit yang sudah tidak pernah digunakan sejak belasan tahun lalu. Alias telah terbengkalai. Menurutnya semakin mistis nuansa tempat yang digunakan, maka semakin mudah pula untuk menghadirkan entitas dari dunia lain yang memang sengaja ditunggu kedatangannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Suara tenor yang terdengar barusan membuat ketiganya kompak menengok. Naruto ditambah sedikit lonjakan karena terkejut.

"Sasuke, cepatlah. Kita sudah menunggumu sejak setengah jam yang lalu." ucap Kiba sambil menggeser duduk silanya supaya rekannya yang baru datang itu mendapat ruang yang pas untuk duduk.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja." Naruto menggerutu.

"Hn, maaf." orang yang baru datang ini segera meletakkan pantatnya di permukaan lantai krematorium yang retak lagi berdebu.

Shikamaru mendengus, "Sudahlah. Yang penting kita berempat sudah lengkap."

Ketiga temannya memperhatikan dengan baik.

Laki-laki bergaya rambut kuncir tegak ke atas itu membuka mulutnya lagi, "Seperti janji kita berempat sebelum ujian semester, kita akan melaksanakan permainan ini setelah ujian usai."

"Percepat saja, Shika." saran Kiba.

Shikamaru mengangguk paham. "Oke, situasinya sudah mendukung. Gelap, sunyi, dingin, aura yang bagus untuk mendatangkan makhluk halus."

Naruto mulai bergidik ngeri setelah kata makhluk halus disebutkan. Apalagi posisi duduknya simetris dengan ruang kremasi yang hanya berjarak tiga meteran dari tempatnya duduk. Tepat di belakang punggungnya.

"Langsung kita mulai saja ya. Siap?" bola mata kepunyaan pemuda Nara ini menatapi satu per satu wajah kawannya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Kiba menggumam. Dan Naruto mau tidak mau mengiyakan saja.

Sebuah benda berbentuk segitiga kecil yang pada bagian tengahnya terdapat semacam kaca, dikeluarkan oleh Shikamaru dari dalam saku kemejanya. "Merepotkan juga."

Ia letakkan benda itu di permukaan papan ouija.

"Giliranku." Kiba mengambil sebuah lilin dari dalam tas kecilnya kemudian menyulut pucuknya dengan pemantik supaya menyala. Ia meletakkan lilin besar berwarna merah tersebut tepat di sebelah atas papan.

Api dari lilin yang barusan disulut mulai bergoyang-goyang terkena angin malam. Meredup berulangkali dan kembali terang setelahnya.

"Sasuke, giliranmu." perintah Shikamaru.

Laki-laki bermodel rambut emo itu pun menurut saja karena hal ini merupakan tugasnya yang sudah disepakati sebelumnya. Ia tekan benda segitiga itu dengan ujung telunjuk-jari tengah tangan kanannya.

Sebelum mulai mengucapkan mantra pemanggilan, dia sempat menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas secara konstan guna menstabilkan perasaannya.

"Roh yang ada di sekelilingku, roh yang ada di sekelilingku, roh yang ada di sekelilingku, ... " Sasuke menjeda sebentar sebelum menuntaskan kalimat mengerikannya.

"Glek." Naruto menelan ludahnya untuk kali yang kesekian puluh.

" ... tolong keluarlah dan bermain bersama kami."

.

.

.

Sepi.

.

.

.

Bahkan suara deru nafas keempat remaja itu nyaris tidak terdengar. Yang terdengar cukup jelas hanyalah gesekan dedaunan pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi krematorium tua ini. Derik jangkrik. Dan sesekali lolongan anjing hutan di atas bukit sana.

Detik demi detik berlalu namun seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sampai pada akhirnya lewat hembusan angin yang berbau cukup busuk. Lebih tepatnya, anyir.

"Kau menciumnya?!" seru Naruto setengah berteriak seketika. Posisi duduknya sampai sedikit mundur ke belakang.

"Emh." reaksi Kiba. Tapi laki-laki ini tidak sampai seheboh kawannya yang satu itu.

Shikamaru menggertakkan gigi-giginya. "Engh Sasuke, mulailah."

Sasuke, laki-laki itu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berulang-ulang. Mencoba menyusun keberaniannya terlebih dulu. "Apa kau ada disini?"

Tiga detik kemudian, benda segitiga aneh itu bergerak cepat ke arah kata YES.

"Dia agresif." gumam Shikamaru sembari mencoba mengatur degup jantungnya yang mulai tidak terkontrol.

Naruto tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa kecuali diam di tempat. Keringat dinginnya membanjiri sekujur tubuh.

"Lalu ... apakah kau angin yang tadi itu?"

Segitiga itu bergerak menjauhi kata YES sejenak sebelum kembali lagi ke tempat semula. YES.

"Baunya itu sungguh ... " Kiba mengatakan hal ini dengan merujuk bau busuk campur anyir yang tadi sempat menyapa di awal.

"Hiiyyy." Naruto ingin mundur beberapa meter namun ruang kremasi yang gelap di belakangnya membuatnya mengurungkan niat tersebut. Terjebak di tempatnya.

Sasuke terus melanjutkan. "Kau penunggu tempat ini?"

Sama seperti tadi. Beranjak sebentar lalu kembali ke tulisan YES.

"Auuuuuu ... "

Seekor anjing hutan melolong cukup keras dari kejauhan. Suaranya seakan terdengar seperti sedang mengiris jiwa yang rapuh. Membuat suasana makin mencekam.

Manik onyx Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru. "Sekarang apa?"

Dengan tidak berkedip, lelaki pemalas itu berujar singkat, "Nama."

Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha ini tetap memegangi erat benda segitiga berkaca itu dengan kedua jari tangannya. Peluhnya nampak menetes beberapa kali ke atas permukaan papan ouija.

"Siapa ... namamu?"

 _Pett,_

Api lilin tiba-tiba mati.

"KYAAAA!" Naruto menjerit sangat keras dan langsung dia tutupi erat mulutnya yang kelepasan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kiba, nyalakan lagi."

Sesuai perintah dari sang pemimpin, Kiba menyetel pemantik lagi di sumbu lilin tersebut. Lilin pun kembali menyala. Memperlihatkan dengan samar wajah keempat pemuda berusia sebaya itu.

Segitiga itu bergerak ke huruf pertama.

C.

Lalu seterusnya secara berurutan ...

A.

E.

S.

A.

R.

Berhenti lama di huruf R.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang seakan tidak percaya. "Namanya Ca..Caesar? Keren juga."

Tiba-tiba bergerak lagi setelah Kiba merampungkan kalimatnya.

3.

Berhenti lama lagi di angka 3.

"Tiga?" kata Naruto heran sekaligus takut.

Keempat teman satu sekolah itu saling berpandang-pandangan. Tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang barusan mereka saksikan langsung.

Shikamaru memberikan opininya. "Cukup aneh ya. Namanya unik untuk ukuran sosok ghaib."

"Mungkin maksudnya Caesar-san? Angka tiga dalam Bahasa Jepang disebut san, kan?" Sasuke mengungkapkan isi pemikirannya yang langsung disambut baik oleh ketiga rekannya yang lain.

Kiba menjetikkan jarinya. "Ah, iya itu. Kau jenius."

"Hahaha, tidak kusangka makhluk halus juga gemar bercanda yah." Naruto tertawa renyah menanggapi hal tersebut. Sekalipun tawa tadi tidak mampu membohongi ekspresi serta gesturnya yang masih menunjukkan jika dia tetap berada dalam kondisi terteror.

Hanya Shikamaru yang tetap fokus. Tidak ada reaksi apapun darinya.

"Baiklah. Ehm, Caesar-san ... "

Permainan dilanjutkan kembali. Sasuke masih menyusun kalimat yang akan dia utarakan.

" ... apa menurutmu kami mengganggu?" tanya laki-laki berwajah tampan itu.

.

.

.

Sunyi.

.

.

.

Benda berwujud segitiga kecil itu masih berada di atas angka 3. Belum bergerak barang secentipun.

"Apa menurutmu ... dia marah?" Kiba bertanya was-was.

Naruto mulai gemetaran. Perpaduan antara kengerian permainan dengan hawa malam yang menusuk kulit sungguh sempurna. Membuat anak ini seperti seekor kijang dalam kandang singa.

 _Srek,_ kembali bergerak.

N.

D.

O.

L.

D.

Q.

Keempat pasang mata manusia yang ada disitu terbelalak lebar. Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Apa maksudnya?" Sasuke menelan ludahnya yang sedikit terasa pahit.

Lagi, bergerak.

D.

N.

D.

Q.

Berhenti.

"Di..dia tidak main-main kan, Shika?" Naruto dihinggapi banyak pertanyaan pada otaknya.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Gelengan kecil dia lakukan. "Aku sedang berpikir keras."

"Hehe." Kiba mencolek bahu Sasuke menggunakan telunjuknya. "Jangan-jangan ini ulahmu untuk mempermainkan kami ya?" diakhiri dengan sebuah cengiran jahil.

Deru nafas Sasuke Uchiha terdengar jelas. Ngos-ngosan. Entah lelah karena sedaritadi terus memegangi benda segitiga itu atau malah mulai ketakutan parah seperti Naruto.

 _Srek,_

P.

D.

W.

L.

Setelah menuju ke huruf L, api yang menyala pada puncak lilin tiba-tiba saja mati untuk kali kedua. Tanpa ada angin yang lewat.

"H..he..hey." Naruto sampai berucap terbata-bata.

Kiba memeluk erat Sasuke sembari menahan gemetaran yang dialami oleh fisiknya.

Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya. Terpaku.

Shikamaru. Lelaki ini mendadak berseru, "CEPAT LARI!"

 _BRAAAK!_

Terdengar suara keras dari dalam ruangan pembakaran jenazah.

 **\- OWARI -**

 **Hoho, author nyoba lagi bikin fic horror/mystery.**

 **Dan kali ini idenya pun orisinil punya author. *bangga***

 **Cerita di atas ada teka-tekinya lho. Tidak sebatas hanya hantu-hantuan belaka. Cukup mudah kok. Apa hayo jawaban dari misteri papan ouija itu?! *menaikkan sepasang alis berulang-ulang***

 **Semoga benar ya jawabannya. Kalau bisa sampaikan di kotak review. *motif minta review***

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca ya. :)**


End file.
